


Death is Inescapable... Right?

by JellyGuitar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bill's gonna be a teasing unaware fuck, Dipper's gonna be kinda obsessive, M/M, They're in their early 20s, first fic published
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyGuitar/pseuds/JellyGuitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines couldn't think of anything worse than waking up next to someone and not being able to remember their name,</p><p>Or how they met, </p><p>Or how they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Inescapable... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic, and it might be okay. I got the prompt for this from Lady_of_Erudite 's Writing Prompts on Wattpad.

It was a complete and utter shock to Dipper when he woke up (usual), stretched (usual), and promptly smacked someone in the face (unusual). Freezing, he turned around, and gasped. Not only was the person next to him half-naked, he was also very still. Dipper blinked and checked the pulse of the mystery man. He fucking screamed when nothing registered.

Maybe it was just a bad day.

Dipper took a deep breath. He had to take three more before trusting himself enough himself to stand up. Shakily climbing over the body, possible reasons for why there would be a dead man next to Dipper in bed flew through his head. It was a fruitless effort however, as the inane pounding in his head refused to let up. Dipper was suddenly aware of how painful the sunlight creeping in was, and how he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes focused for more than a few seconds. He had drank quite a bit apparently.

But back to the matter at hand. There was a dead man in a bed that Dipper was also in, and there was no wound or evidence of injury on the body. The only way that the man could’ve died would be through poisoning or an illness, and it must have happened before Dipper got in bed with him. But who was he?

A quick look at the man’s wallet revealed that his name was Bill Cipher, born in 1994 (making him only two years older than Dipper himself), and liked putting shitty pictures on his Visa cards. Pictures like a badly drawn Sonic. Bill was definitely someone that Dipper might bring home for just one night. Actually, that might’ve been part of what happened. Probably was. Glancing across the room, Dipper saw two sets of clothes (his own classic red t-shirt and jeans, and the stranger’s black suit). He was baffled. After all, who wears a suit to a club? Did he even go to a club? Why the fuck couldn’t he remember anything!

Dipper was panicking now. There were too many questions that he couldn’t answer, too many possibilities, too many outcomes. He didn’t like having incomplete control of any situation at any given time.

He had to focus. Nothing was going to change or get better if Dipper simply stood there and continued to worry. So, collecting his resolve, Dipper walked over to his clothes and quickly put them on. As an afterthought, Dipper threw the only blanket over Bill's body before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind himself, (as he always did), and closed his eyes once more. Dipper breathed in, out, and opened his eyes. It took a second before the blinding light became not so blinding before he could make out what was in front of him.

Standing before him was what appeared to be Bill, fully clothed, and very alive.


End file.
